Decadencia
by Aratziel
Summary: Solo había muerto un ser humano más de los muchos que habitaban el planeta y el mundo no se detendría por eso, todo continuaba, él era el único que se había detenido.


**Advertencias:** Dramón del porte de un buque. Fic basado en la canción "Carry you home" de James Blunt. Quizás un Heero muy emo.

 **Petición:** No odio, por favor, mi corazón también se rompió escribiendo esta bazofia.

 **Convocatoria:** Oneshot que participa en la Doceava Convocatoria de Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español (página de facebook).

 **Me gusta el título:** Decadencia es declive, deterioro, principio de debilidad y desintegración.

* * *

 **Decadencia**

 **I**

Se miró en el espejo, de cuerpo entero, para terminar de acomodar la corbata. Lo único que pudo ver en el reflejo fue a un hombre demacrado que parecía haber envejecido mil años en tan solo un día.

No estaba bien. Ya nada lo estaba.

Solo habían horas de diferencia entre la felicidad absoluta y esa infinita desolación que ahora lo consumía. Si hubiera sabido que dolería tanto, tras la guerra nunca se hubiera permitido sentir, pero siendo sinceros había sido inevitable. Duo irrumpió —tan espontáneamente como siempre lo fue— en su vida derribando todas sus defensas, lo que con seguridad lo hizo sentir orgulloso, y ahora había dejado todo destrozado cuál huracán; y también se había desecho en el aire como uno.

No derramó lágrimas. No pudo llorar, ¡y por la mierda que quería hacerlo!, pero nada había salido. Era como si estuviera completamente seco. Sin Duo se habían secado sus ojos, su corazón y su alma. Muerto. Simplemente muerto. Ambos lo estaban.

 **II**

Había sido el único que quiso ver cómo el cajón era introducido en el horno del crematorio.

Ahí, de pie en esa tortura solitaria, mientras los encargados lo miraban con lástima y palmeaban su espalda de vez en cuando, soltando susurros que supuestamente eran reconfortantes.

Tuvo náuseas, pero las contuvo manteniéndose firme. Aquel cuerpo que había amado y adorado sin cesar durante cuatro años, ni siquiera estaba ahí. Solo era su pierna derecha, un trozo de carne al calor abrazador del fuego. Las sonrisas, los abrazos, los besos… todo estaría reducido a cenizas en una hora a más tardar.

Cuando salió del edificio, para ir hacia el lugar donde se haría la ceremonia funeraria y estaría la lápida conmemorativa, el sol lo encandiló. Su alrededor brillaba en vivos colores como si nada hubiera desaparecido, y Heero no recordó jamás haber odiado tanto el seguir existiendo. Solo había muerto un ser humano más de los muchos que habitaban el planeta y el mundo no se detendría por eso, todo continuaba, él era el único que se había detenido.

 **III**

—Llévame a casa, Heero —dijo Duo recostado de espaldas en la cama con la respiración agitada todavía. Su piel cremosa contrastaba con las sábanas oscuras y las mejillas sonrojadas le provocaban ganas de hacerle nuevamente el amor, aunque habían terminado de hacerlo solo hace un momento.

—¿A casa? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, sintiéndose perdido, mientras lo miraba desde arriba aún sobre su cuerpo. Con una guerra de por medio y siendo pilotos Gundam, una casa era lo que menos tenían. Ellos dos no poseían un lugar donde volver y él tampoco nunca había pensado en tener uno, siempre con el pensamiento de una muerte inminente cerniéndose sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, a casa —afirmó Duo sonriendo mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla, en una cálida caricia—. Cuando la guerra termine quiero vivir contigo, Heero.

Observó a Duo sorprendido unos instantes. La sensación de imaginarse fuera de toda esa sangre, viviendo con él en un lugar que ambos pudieran llamar hogar, era reconfortante. Algo por lo que sobrevivir a las pesadillas que quedaban por delante.

—Sí, eso suena bien —cedió segundos después. En medio del caos quizás aquello solo podría ser una ilusión vana, pero cuando todo hubo acabado, estuvo seguro de que esa conversación fue algo que los mantuvo, a Duo y a él, cuerdos más de una vez.

 **IV**

La idea de una ceremonia y una lápida había sido de Relena. A Heero solo le interesaba terminar luego con todo para poder llevar las cenizas de Duo a casa. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse impuesto.

Toda esa basura no era para nada como Duo solía ser: fuerte, cálido y vibrante, en cambio todo era cínico, frío y apagado. Había sollozos viniendo de distintas partes y de personas que, estuvo seguro, Duo con suerte se había topado en los pasillos de Preventers. Las miradas de pena estaban a la orden del día también, mientras Relena daba, lo que se suponía, era un conmovedor y referente discurso del valiente agente que había muerto como había vivido: luchando por la paz; ¡cómo si ella realmente lo conociera!

Heero pensó que si existía un más allá Duo estaría maldiciéndolo por permitir que "la perra", forma en que la llamaba en secreto —supuestamente porque siempre se le insinuaba—, estuviera hablando sobre él como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Al menos tenía la excusa de que cuando Relena se le había acercado con la idea del funeral él no estaba procesando nada, así que entre ella y Quatre, quien tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llanto, habían organizado la parafernalia. Lo único que Heero había mencionado es que se llevaría el ánfora con las cenizas a casa. Nadie protestó sobre eso.

Cuando el show acabó y todos comenzaron a marcharse, incluso Wufei, Trowa y Quatre, este último, antes de dejarse arrastrar por su novio, le había mandado una mirada preocupada mientras le decía que, si necesitaba cualquier cosa, él siempre estaría ahí.

 **V**

Heero siempre se arrepentiría de no haber alcanzado a interponerse entre la bala que había disparado aquel terrorista y Duo, en cambio solo alcanzó a matar al tipo de un certero disparo en la cabeza. Cuando volteó, Duo ya estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Se sintió repentinamente mareado por el súbito pánico de sus pesadillas hechas realidad.

Se suponía que esa sería una misión sencilla, pero habían sido mal informados y terminaron siendo emboscados por más enemigos de los que podían contar. Los terroristas estaban usando armas de alta potencia y los chalecos antibalas eran mera ropa para sus balas. Los refuerzos se habían atrasado, así que resistieron cómo pudieron, pero justo al terminar de limpiar una de las áreas, Duo había sido herido por la espalda a la altura perfecta para perforar su pulmón izquierdo.

Lo único que Heero pudo hacer fue tomar a Duo entre sus brazos, cubrirse en un lugar donde no los encontraran y tratar de detenerte la hemorragia con un trozo de tela que arrancó de su uniforme, mientras urgía por ayuda a través del intercomunicador.

—¡Duo! ¡Mierda! ¡Te juro que te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno si se te ocurre dejarme! —exclamó desesperado tratando de detener la sangre, pero no estaba funcionando, Duo lo sabía y él también.

Duo se rio por sus palabras, pero se ahogó con su propia sangre en segundos y acabó vomitando más de ella.

—Estarás bien sin mí. Tu lugar no es el infierno —murmuró sonriéndole, sacando fuerzas casi sobre humanas para hablarle. Su piel estaba cada vez más pálida—. Recuerda llevarme a casa, Heero. Promételo.

Si Heero no hubiera sabido leer los labios no habría entendido nada de la última frase. Tomó la mano de Duo, que estaba lánguida sobre su estómago, y la posó él mismo sobre su propia mejilla dándose por vencido en parar la sangre.

—Lo prometo, Duo —respondió asintiendo. Esto no debía ser así. No se habían librado de una guerra para tener este tipo de final. No era justo. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡No era nada justo!

—Sí. A casa —Eso fue todo. Duo de nueva cuenta tosió sangre convulsionado entre sus brazos, no volvió a hablar luego de eso y sus ojos, vidriosos, se perdieron en cosas que solamente él podía ver. Instantes después dejó de respirar en un quejido. Heero solo pudo aferrarlo contra su cuerpo con fuerza en un intento vano de impedir que el calor se esfumara.

Así fue como los encontró Quatre. No vio su reacción, pero lo escuchó sollozar a unos cuantos metros, como un niño a la deriva. No salieron lágrimas que pudieran consolarlo a él.

Unos instantes después Quatre se arrodilló al otro lado de Duo y, como si no pudiese creerlo, le revisó los signos vitales tanto en su muñeca como cuello.

—Realmente se ha ido —sollozó.

Heero se puso de pie.

—¿Heero, a dónde vas? —preguntó Quatre a la carrera, poniéndose también de pie, mientras fregaba sus ojos llorosos con la manga de su camisa.

—Esto no ha terminado. Los mataré a todos —masculló en respuesta, caminando firme hacia dónde sabía había más enemigos. Quería aplacar el sufrimiento lacerante en su pecho al menos durante unos momentos. Duo estaba muerto y él aún tenía la sangre fresca cubriendo sus manos. Se los haría pagar.

—¡Heero! —exclamó asustado Quatre como si lo quisiera detener, pero en vez de eso lo siguió.

Los enemigos estaban parapetados en tres áreas más. Se calculaban siete decenas de ellos y aunque los refuerzos se hicieron cargo de una veintena, Heero no se detuvo hasta ejecutar a todos los restantes, siempre cubierto por Quatre; sin embargo, nada de eso detuvo el dolor ensordecedor que lo ahogaba.

Respiró profundo al eliminar al último de ellos, o eso creyó, porque una fuerte explosión vino desde el área donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Duo. Por la radio se enteró que unos cuántos terroristas, no contabilizados, habían disparado bazucas de largo alcance para cubrirse en una improvisada huida.

Corrió, desesperado, de regreso. Tenía que resguardar el cuerpo de Duo, le había prometido llevarlo a casa, pero cuando llegó al sitio, este estaba completamente destruido por la explosión y en su lugar, había un charco de sangre aún mayor que el que había visto antes de irse.

Los técnicos de Preventers confirmaron que la explosión había volado todo rastro de Duo, dejando atrás una única pierna, la que por los registros de ADN que todos los agentes entregaban al entrar el servicio, correspondían a él. Su estómago se sintió tan pesado como si hubiese plomo en él.

El infierno recién había comenzado.

 **VI**

Parado en el centro de esa casa vacía, no pudo recordar qué había hecho antes para escapar del silencio asfixiante que significaba estar sin Duo. La soledad que en el pasado abrazaba con tanto ahínco ahora lucía aterradora.

¿Qué quedaba por hacer?

El peso del ánfora en sus brazos, frío y rígido, solo era un recordatorio constante de la realidad. No había tenido motivaciones para seguir viviendo luego de la guerra aparte de Duo. Todos sus planes giraban en torno a ellos dos como un todo. Una vida tranquila y una familia junto a la persona que amaba, despertar presionado sus labios contra su nuca, apretar su abrazo alrededor de su cintura y escuchar la risa somnolienta, ese era el clímax de su vida: quedarse en cama haciendo el amor todo el día sin luchas y terror de por medio. Amarse en paz.

Ya no habría vida perfecta. Quizás era la condena por toda la sangre que cubría sus manos, pero era un precio demasiado alto. Demasiado doloroso, pensó, apretando el ánfora contra su pecho.

El montón de cenizas que contenía pesaba menos que cualquier arma que conociera. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba de Duo ahora. Eso y recuerdos que se irían distorsionando más y más en el tiempo. ¿Sería capaz de olvidar el aroma de su piel o la forma en que sonreía luego de que se besaban? No parecía posible y dolía pensar en eso, de hecho, el solo pensar en cualquier cosa dolía.

Tomó una de las botellas de la colección de whisky —de esas de las que Duo se solía jactar, pero que a él no le importaban porque no bebía alcohol— antes de dejarse caer acostado en el sillón con el ánfora todavía sujeta entre sus brazos.

El primer trago supo amargo e hizo arder su garganta y su pecho cuando lo pasó. El segundo fue más fácil y con el tercero sintió algo del líquido deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios dejando un camino por su cuello; no se sintió bien pero no importaba, solo quería alcanzar esa satisfacción etílica en que todo desaparecía e importaba madres, según lo que el propio Duo le había contado alguna vez. En el cuarto trago vino la primera lágrima, después otra, otra y más; ya no se pudo contener.

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo como que le habían arrancado un trozo de alma. La pena fluyendo sin fondo cuál agujero negro le hizo preguntarse si alguna vez encontraría el final del dolor, ¿tendría fin siquiera?

La botella de deslizó de su mano y golpeó con un ruido sordo contra la alfombra, de seguro creando un desastre en ella mientras derramaba lo que contenía. Realmente no importaba. Ya nada importaba sin Duo.

El único camino que le quedaba ahora era hacia abajo, abajo y más abajo.

 **VII**

¿Se podía de verdad morir de amor?

Duo, ocioso, se había hecho esa pregunta en voz alta y había procedido a buscar la respuesta en internet.

—Técnicamente no se muere de amor —leyó—, se muere de un ataque cardiaco debido a un máximo nivel de estrés y se llama: síndrome del corazón roto, muy romántico y todo —se burló y luego volvió el tema en su contra—. Si tu corazón es tan terco como tú, jamás dejaría de latir por algo como el amor, ni siquiera porque yo muriera. —Él le mando una mirada seria como respuesta.

Duo le respondió sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que no pienso morir, pero me gusta la idea de que ni mi ausencia puede matarte.

Duo había pasado un buen rato bromeando sobre eso, burlándose de él sin cesar hasta que por su paz mental tuvo que callarlo con un beso.

El idiota tuvo razón entonces, su corazón era tan terco que no dejó de latir por el supuesto síndrome y tampoco cooperaba con ninguna idea para terminar con todo rápido. Ni siquiera porque tenía varias armas con municiones en la casa.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado desde el funeral, ni le importaba saberlo. En Preventers estaba de baja por duelo hasta nuevo aviso y para ser sinceros, él no pensaba tan siquiera en retornar. Con los días había llegado a reconocer cada mancha en el techo e incluso ya le había puesto nombre a la mayoría, como si de un interesante mapa se tratase. A veces, en sus peores momentos, en el punto máximo de la ebriedad, tenía charlas muy interesantes con ellas.

De vez en cuando, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei y hasta Relena golpeaban a su puerta, llamándolo a gritos, suplicando porque abriera, pero los ignoraba a todos hasta que se aburrían y se iban. Ni hablar de dejarlos entrar, quien sabe si pudieran llegar a mover algo que Duo había dejado, todo había pasado a ser venerado como si de un templo sagrado se tratase y él mismo intentaba mover los menos objetos posibles. Tampoco le interesaba que lo viesen en el estado en que se encontraba, suficiente tenía con aguantarse a sí mismo.

La casa era un constante recuerdo. A donde se moviera, el aroma y el desorden de Duo seguían presentes como si él aún estuviera ahí. Tenía la impresión de que lo vería aparecer en cualquier momento, o que lo encontraría detrás de cada puerta que abriese.

Probablemente llevaba días sin dormir, sin ducharse o al menos afeitarse, ni hablar de comer. Pedía comida rápida e insípida cuando ya no soportaba el dolor de cabeza por el hambre, pero el alcohol sí que lo bebía a todas horas. Duo merecía que arrasara con su reserva de whiskys por atreverse a morir después de enamorarlo de esa forma, además agradecía el efecto que producía: lograba que se olvidara de todo o lo ayudaba a torturase aún más.

En su mente, se repetía constantemente los últimos momentos de Duo. Podía verlo desde distintos ángulos, lo que pudo haber hecho para evitarlo, lo que no hizo, la bala que daría cualquier cosa por detener, aunque fuese con su propio pecho.

Era irónico que probablemente fuese el soldado vivo con más experiencia, que tuviese en su historial el haber salvado a la tierra y todos sus habitantes, pero no había podido salvar a la única persona que le importaba. Y su mente se lo recordaba a cada segundo.

Se estaba volviendo loco, lo sabía y no le apetecía hacer nada para detenerlo.

 **VIII**

Heero maldijo cuando unos fuertes golpes hicieron que despertara sobresaltado. Como si fuese muy fácil conciliar el sueño y lo tenían que despertar. Masajeó sus sienes unos segundos, cuando estuvo más consciente, apenas soportando el dolor de cabeza que parecía estarle martillando el cerebro. Si lo ignoraba pararían de golpear en algún momento como todos los que habían intentado visitarlo, pero no fue así, el ruido solo se hizo más constante, exigente y fuerte.

De mal humor se puso de pie caminando entre la basura de comida chatarra y botellas de whisky regadas por doquier hasta la entrada. Afuera estaba lloviendo con fuerza y los truenos reverberaban en su cabeza incrementando el dolor, al igual que los golpes en la madera de la puerta.

Al abrir lo primero que vio fue a una persona que se parecía a Duo, pero no de la forma agradable en la que él lo recordaba. Tenía el pelo corto y goteando, los ojos violetas hundidos tras grandes ojeras y la piel de un color tan pálido que lucía enfermo. Era muy, muy delgado, tanto que podía ver con claridad los huesos de sus mejillas y se sostenía inestable por un par de muletas.

—Escuché que tienes mi pierna en un ánfora —había ironía y diversión mezclados en esa voz que reconocía tan bien—. La quiero de regreso.

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces con su mano congelada en el pomo de la puerta.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Tenía que ser un sueño, no? ¿O quizás por fin había caído en la locura? Todo a su alrededor se sentía obnubilado como si estuviera mirando a través del agua. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba protestando por el frío, sentía la humedad del ambiente invadiendo su nariz hasta sus pulmones y podía escuchar el torrencial aguacero que caía sin descanso, pero no lograba tener reacción alguna.

Duo, o más bien ese que no sabía si era realmente Duo, lo miró de forma preocupada sin moverse del umbral, pero solo durante unos instantes, porque el Duo que él recordada y ese que estaba ahí empapado demostró enseguida compartir la característica de la impaciencia:

—Heero, aunque aprecio profundamente tu impacto, se me está congelando hasta el alma acá fuera y mi condición aún no es tan buena como para soportar una neumonía —Heero reconoció el tonillo que Duo siempre usaba cuando estaba preocupado, pero quería sonar como si no lo estuviese para no alarmarlo. Duo avanzó inestable, debido a la falta de una de sus piernas, hasta estar dentro de la casa y sujetó con dificultad la mano que él aún tenía en el pomo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando el tacto de esa piel se hizo tangible.

—Duo… —soltó Heero, con un hilo de voz porque no podía decir nada más aunque quisiera. Las preguntas, reclamos y bendiciones se arremolinaban en su garganta atorándose sin que ninguna se lograra escurrir en una frase. ¿Esto era real? ¿Era Duo real?

Duo dejó caer sus muletas y cerró los brazos en torno a su cuello, en un abrazo férreo, que lo empapó e impidió que respirara bien.

—Lo siento, Heero. Todos estos meses lo único que pensaba era volver a ti y no podía. —Las palabras trémulas de Duo cosquillearon contra su clavícula, había dolor en ellas y cuando Heero atinó a devolver el abrazo, sosteniéndolo como si no fuera a soltarlo nunca más, el delgado cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control.

—¿No estoy soñando, Duo? —preguntó, luego de unos momentos. La risa de Duo se escuchó apagada contra él.

—Imbécil, claro que no —replicó jocoso—. Si fuera un sueño, tú no apestarías a indigente y a mí no se me estarían congelando las bolas.

Sí, ese era su Duo. Era real.

 **IX**

Duo no permitió que hablaran hasta después de que tomaran un baño, juntos por supuesto.

A pesar de haber perdido una pierna, la presencia de una gran cicatriz a la altura del pulmón y su estado de delgadez extremo, Duo no tuvo ningún reparo en mostrarse desnudo frente a él. Heero estuvo más que feliz por eso, porque lo amaba y deseaba como sea que se le presentase solo porque era Duo.

Cuando estuvieron cálidos, desnudos y abrazados bajo las mantas, Duo le contó lo sucedido.

Había despertado en un lugar frío y oscuro, pero sentía su cuerpo arder y el dolor era lo único llenando su mente.

—¡Vamos, no mueras, estúpido crío! —Esa frase había llegado a sus oídos muchas veces.

Duo estuvo durante un mes más muerto que vivo. A veces despierto, pero no lúcido ardiendo en fiebre provocada por una infección extendida desde su violenta amputación.

Uno de los terroristas se lo había llevado del lugar, donde Heero lo había dado por muerto, después de la explosión que fue la que le cercenó una de las piernas. Ese hombre lo había mantenido vivo, sin embargo, no había sido por mero altruismo, sino porque al ver su uniforme de Preventers, se le ocurrió que podría conseguir un trato para él y su hermano.

Jack, ese era el nombre del sujeto que salvó a Duo. Jack era médico y se había visto envuelto en el altercado por seguir a su hermano pequeño; no le importaba la política o algo de eso, solo quería cuidar cómo pudiese a la única familia que tenía. Le había contado a Duo que cuando lo encontró sus latidos eran tan débiles que solo los pudo sentir con el estetoscopio.

A pesar de no ser amable, cuidó a Duo con esmero hasta que estuvo estable y, lo más importante, lo trajo de vuelta desde la muerte e incluso le ayudó con las dolorosas curaciones que tenía que recibir a diario.

Heero, a pesar de no conocerlo, supo que le faltaría vida para agradecerle lo que había hecho y le hizo gracia que el único reclamo que Duo tenía contra ese sujeto, es que le había rapado el pelo chamuscado por la explosión.

Luego de una rápida vuelta por la central de Preventers para comenzar con la exoneración de Jack y su hermano, a cambio de información de los terroristas, Duo se había largado directo a casa sin permitir que alguien lo acompañara. Duo dijo que Quatre quiso informarle de inmediato en cuanto lo vio aparecer mientras lloraba sin cesar, pero que no lo permitió porque eso era algo que debía hacer él.

—Escuché que dejaste a Relena hablar en mi funeral —había reproche y diversión muy marcados en su tono de voz—. A esa que no deja pasar ocasión de ofrecerte volver a trabajar como su guardaespaldas, como si no fuese obvio que quiere alejarte de mí. ¡Ja! Ni morir pude tranquilo pensando en eso.

—Lo siento —dijo, aunque no lo hacía de verdad, pero pasó de explicarle que no estaba pasando un buen momento como para negarse. Lo que sí lamentaba era no haberse asegurado hasta el final de que hubiese perdido realmente la vida—. Debí quedarme contigo.

—Quatre me contó los detalles —confidenció Duo—, y créeme que yo hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo, sin signos de vida en ti, también me habría lanzado a matar a todos lo que te hubiesen hecho daño.

—Igual lo lamento, podría haber evitado… —Duo le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Lo que realmente deberías lamentar es el ánfora horrible que elegiste para mi pobre pierna —reclamó, dándole una mirada desdeñosa al tétrico objeto sobre el velador— y lo que hiciste con mi colección. ¿Sabes cuánto valían esos whiskys? Te bebiste más de 3.000 dólares en tres meses. Y oye, ¿desde cuándo demonios bebes? ¿Necesitas una cita en alcohólicos anónimos o qué?

—Cállate —cortó y para devolver en algo en golpe, soltó—: luces como la mierda.

—Mira quién habla. Yo estuve al borde de la muerte, mi estado se justifica —alegó Duo—. Tú en cambio eres un total desastre sin mí. ¿Y por qué? ¿Solo porque morí?

Heero sonrió y escondió su cara contra el pecho de Duo.

—Fue como si yo también hubiese muerto —admitió en un susurro apagado.

Sin burlas ante sus palabras, Duo lo rodeó con sus brazos de forma confortable.

—Tranquilo, no habrá misión que me pueda alejar de ti —prometió.

Heero cerró los ojos con dolor. No tenía una pierna y todavía pensaba en seguir batallando por mantener la paz. Pero él había tenido suficiente y no pudo ni quiso ocultarlo:

—No más misiones, Duo. —Fue una exigencia más que una petición.

—Bueno, pero nos retiramos después de que el seguro de Preventers cubra mi prótesis —propuso—. Tengo que ahorrar para recuperar mi colección.

Heero se sorprendió que él aceptara sin peros más que su estúpida preocupación monetaria. Realmente debía lucir mal. Enseguida Duo besó su pelo, indicándole que debían descansar. Con el constante sonido de ese corazón contra su oído, hizo caso y dejó que el sueño lo venciera. Había estado tan agotado y roto durante esos tres meses que sentirse completo otra vez de golpe había terminado de gastar la energía que le quedaba.

Ya sea si fuese una alucinación porque había tocado fondo, o había sido bendecido con una segunda oportunidad, Duo había encontrado el camino de regreso a casa. Real o no, nada importaba si podían estar juntos.

 **Fin**

* * *

Confieso que en la versión original de esta historia, Duo moría sin retorno, pero bajo amenaza de muerte tuvo que ser modificado "para repararle el corazón a Neutral".

Aún así, si vuelven a leer las líneas finales, se darán cuenta que no le di del todo el gusto muahaha~

¿Heero enloqueció? ¿Duo volvió o no? Nadie lo sabe.


End file.
